This invention relates to hand-held bearing compasses of the type employed, for example, in taking navigational bearings for fixing the position of a vessel at sea. Bearing compasses of this general type are well known and are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 567,867; 2,396,202; and 3,613,251. Optical accessories used to assist in sighting a gun are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,472,809; 3,524,710; and 3,645,635.
Objects of the present invention are to provide a portable hand-held bearing compass which is compact, reliable, accurate and easily used under both ideal and adverse conditions of ambient light and motion.